Love Will Find A Way
by fireicegirl16
Summary: A sequel to You're my everything
1. Months since I last saw you

**The sequel to You;re my everything. I hope you like read and review plz!**

* * *

**KPOV**

It's been months since I last him. I missed him so much and I needed him so badly. I haven't heard a word from him since I left with my friends to go to the North Pole.

We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes, and the flashback starts,  
I'm standing there,  
On the balcony in summer air.

_Flashback_

_"Umm… Haru… I wanted to say… that I'm sorry…. About the other day… I didn't know what came over me… I wasn't thinking and…uh…umm… I really shouldn't ha…" I was interrupted by a pair of lips that were crashing on me. It took me awhile to realize it was Haru who was kissing me.  
_

_My heart was beating fast and I felt so much electricity go through me. It felt so good to have him kiss me and I didn't want him to stop.  
_

_He pulled away and smiled.  
_

_"You talk too much." He said.  
_

_"But… I thought…" I was blushing madly  
_

_He touched my cheek and I rested my head against his hand  
_

_"You were wrong. I'm in love with you Kiara. Ever since I saw you, I loved you. I'm sorry if I hurt you but I didn't mean it. You're the one I want Kiara. I can't stop thinking about you. I want you, I need you. You mean the world to me. I know that now. I love you Kiara." He said.  
_

_"Oh, Haru. I loved you too. But I didn't think that you loved me."  
_

_"Of course I do. I'll always will. That's why I wanted you to come with me. I want you with me."  
_

_"But I can't"  
_

_"I know but we'll see each other again and you can tell your friend over there that we dating if you want."  
_

_"It doesn't matter Haru, I love you." I said and I pulled his face down to grab his lips and I kissed him with all the passion in my heart. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
_

_This was what I wanted. I wanted him and he was mine. I didn't care about who was looking. I wanted everyone to know that I loved him. He pulled me closer to his body and I gladly let him.  
_

_"Whoo! Go Kiara! That's my girl." I heard Sokka say and I giggled but I didn't care. I had Haru and he had me.  
_

_"Hey, Tyro, it looks like your son has a special someone doesn't he?"  
_

_"Well, will you look at that? I knew it from that way he talked about her. The minute I saw the girl, I knew that she was the one for him. I'm so proud of him."  
_

_Haru and I were still kissing passionately and I heard him chuckle in my lips.  
_

_"What's so funny?" I asked, pulling away for air  
_

_"Nothing" he and we kissed again  
_

_End of Flashback_

I didn't have my hair tied up anymore. It was loose and it was near my waist. I no longer had the dark blue undershirt. I had black and gray gloves that went up to my elbow. My fingers showed but everything else was covered. I had silver boots that reached my knee. Katara and I have gotten curvier and stronger. We both had muscles and it showed slightly.

I wonder if he will be able to recognize me. I wonder how he has changed.

"Hey Kiara! Stop daydreaming and Come on!" I heard Katara yelled.

With a groan, I jumped down from Appa and saw her.

"Gosh girl, I've been calling you all day. What were you thinking?"

"Nothing."

"Uh-huh, yeah right, you were thinking about Haru weren't you?"

I blushed as she said his name and just smiled.

"Ha ha. I knew it. Come on. Let's give Sokka a drink."

"Sure"

We went over to Sokka and saw that he had 5 maps laid out on him and he was sitting in a rock. He was so concentrated and looked tired.

Katara grabbed his hand and gave him a cup of water.

"Top of the morning Momo" Aang said as he came with us.

"Sounds like you slept well." Katara said to Aang.

"Like a baby moose lion. I'm ready to face the Fire lord." He had on the Fire Nation school uniform and he had black hair.

"So what's your strategy for taking him down? Gonna get your glow on him and hit him with your little Avatar State action." Toph said as she made gestures with her hand. We met her a while back. She's blind but she's the best Earth Bender ever. She became Aang earth bending teacher after she ran away from home.

"I can't," Aang said his face looked sad. "When Azula shot me with lightening. My seventh chakra was locked, cutting off my connection to all the cosmic energy in the universe."

"You know what I just heard? Blah, blah, spiritual mumbo jumbo, blah blah, something about space." She's funny like that but this was no laughing matter. I looked out at the ocean in front of me.

It was so beautiful. The way the sun shone on the water and it glistened. It reminded me of Haru's eyes and the way the sun bounced off of his eyes.

"Oh no." Katara said

"What's wrong?"

"The fog."

I looked at where she was looking and saw big white fog coming our way.

"Sokka, do you think the fog will delay the invasion?"

"No, that is the invasion." He said as he jumped up.

We saw 5 water tribe ships coming our way and we all ran to the ocean.

Toph and Aang created make shifts docks so the ships can stop and the people could get off.

Katara's and Sokka's dad came off the ship and they ran to hug him.

"You made it Dad!" Katara yelled.

"Were you able to locate everyone I told you to find?" Sokka asked.

"I did. I'm a little worried Sokka. Some of these men aren't exactly the warrior type." We all turned to see some men come out of the ship.

"Whoo wee. This place aint nothing like the swamp. What you reckon that is Tho?" He said as he pointed to a rock. "Some sort of Fire Nation explosion?"

"It's just a rock, Due."

"Oh, well I'll be."

"Is it just me or those fellows a little loose in the leaf half?" Hakoda, Katara's dad said.

"I just wished they would wear pants." Bato said as he walked by.

"Hi Kiara." I heard a voice say.


	2. I missed you

**HPOV**

It had been months since I last her. It pained me to see her leave. I wanted her with me at all times because I loved her. she means the world to me and I wanted her to be safe. I was so protective and defensive her. I never was like that but when I saw her, it was like she dug out my hidden emotions.

* * *

When Hakoda came for us, I was so anxious to see her. He told us that she and the other needed our help for the invasion of the Fire Nation. My eyes lit up and my father said that if I didn't calm down he was going to tie me up so I could stop jumping.

* * *

He was joking but I didn't care. I waited months and months to see her. She was mine and in only a few hours I would be with her again. We went to the water tribe ships and I couldn't stop controlling myself. Every time I thought of her, my heart would speed up and I would start getting hyper again. I guess it was the Adrenaline.

* * *

So to calm myself down, I decided to earth bend some rocks. That got her off my mind for a while.

* * *

"We're getting close." I heard Hakoda yell to the other boats. I stopped what I was doing and went to the front.

* * *

I saw a big beach and some cliffs with green. I liked how the sun bounced off the water creating sparkles in it. It reminded me of Kiara's eyes and just the idea of seeing her was making antsy again.

* * *

Then, I saw some docks come up from the ocean. I wondered who did that. Last time I checked, no one could earth bend. I don't know if Aang was able to do that by himself. He would need some help to do that.

* * *

The ships stopped at each of the docks. They were 5 water tribe ships that stopped at each dock. Hakoda got off and walked the board to the docks.

* * *

Katara and Sokka ran to hug him.

* * *

"You made it Dad!" Katara yelled.

* * *

"Were you able to locate everyone I told you to find?" Sokka asked.

* * *

"I did. I'm a little worried Sokka. Some of these men aren't exactly the warrior type." Hakoda said to him. I knew who hea was talking about. These guy were from the swamp and were water benders. They had on grass leaf and skirt and to cover their chest they had wooden shield. I wonder how Kiara met these people and how many crazy adventure she has had.

* * *

"Whoo wee. This place aint nothing like the swamp. What you reckon that is Tho?" He said as he pointed to a rock. "Some sort of Fire Nation explosion?"

* * *

"It's just a rock, Due."

* * *

"Oh, well I'll be."

* * *

"Is it just me or those fellows a little loose in the leaf half?" Hakoda said.

* * *

"I just wished they would wear pants." Bato said as he walked by.

* * *

I got off the boat and searched for Kiara. I t was as if my body knew exactly where she was nd who I was looking for. I wonder if she will recognize me. I had a mustache and a beard that was under the middle of my lip.

* * *

I finally saw her. She looked different from behind. She was with Katara and Sokka. Her hair was no longer in a ponytail, it was all out. It looked like it grew and was near her waist. She had on gloves that went to her elbow. They were water warrior's gloves and she had silver boots. She looked curvier and I could make out the muscles in her arms and legs. I decided to call out to her. I was dying to have her body next to mine.

* * *

"Hi Kiara." I said.

* * *

Her body stiffened slightly and she turned around. I saw her face and all the emotions that I felt the first time when I saw her was visible in her eyes. The way her hair framed her face gave her a more elegant look.

* * *

"HARU!" She yelled and she ran into my already open arms.

* * *

"Oof" I said. She pushed me too hard and we both fell to the ground. She had tears in her eyes. I guess from her being so happy to see me.

* * *

"Hey beautiful, How's my princess doing?" I said as I tucked some hair behind her ear.

* * *

"Oh Haru. I missed you so much." She said and kissed me with everything she had and I did the same.

* * *

"I missed you too love." I said. I loved her warm touch and I can't believe how much my body longed for her touch.

* * *

I heard someone cough and I turned to see Katara, Sokka, Aang and another girl who was blind, looking at us. Kiara blushed and we both got up

* * *

I laid an arm around her shoulder and she wrapped my arm around her waist. The electricity that was going through me was intense and I wanted to do so much more to her and her body. I wasn't going to let go of her for as long as I could. I wanted her near me at all time and I was going to take advantage of the opportunity now that she was here with me.

* * *

"So who's this guy that made Kiara's heart sky rocket?" I heard the blind girl say. Why did she say that and how can she know someone's heart beat?

* * *

"Toph, this is Haru. When we met, his town was controlled by the Fire Nation so we had to hide his earth bending." Aang explained.

* * *

"Kiara inspired me and my father to take back our village." I said. She blushed again. I missed her blush and it was cute to find her blushing again. I smiled at her, lifted her chin and kissed her softly.

* * *

"You helped us find our courage, Kiara. Now we're here to help you." I heard my father say and she hugged him.

* * *

"It's so good to see you, Tyro." she said.

* * *

"Well, it's good to see you too. Haru has been all gloomy lately and when you sent word for us, it was like something zapped him and he couldn't wait to get here. He kept asking for you and what time we were going to get here. I don't blame him but you have such a hold on him. I'm glad you sent word for us." She blushed yet again and I felt my cheeks go red. She smiled at me and hugged me.

* * *

"You were anxious to see me?" she asked

* * *

"Um… well yeah… being away from you for months was too painful and agonizing and I wanted to see if you're okay. This time, nothing is going to separate us." I said

* * *

I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around my neck and held on.

* * *

"Alright, Alright. You need to stop before she has a heart attack. God, you should feel her heart beat." Toph yelled

* * *

I chuckled in her lips and pulled away but I still held her waist.

* * *

"Now, we wouldn't want that would we?" I said seductively, she shivered slightly but it was enough to let me that it sent chills down her spine. It would be a lie if I said I didn't like it.

* * *

"No way! Is that…" I turned to see Toph being lifted into a huge body and crushed her into his body. He was huge and big.

* * *

"Hippo happy to see blind bandit." He said. Blind Bandit? Wow, she must've had one crazy journey.

* * *

"You guys here for a rematch." She said seriously.

* * *

'Negatory, the boulder and the hippo no longer fight for others entertainment. Now we fight for our kingdom!" Another man said. He was shorter but he looked more threatening than the other dude.

* * *

I felt Kiara's body tense slightly so I rubbed her shoulders. She leaned back into my body. It felt so good to feel the heat radiate from her body and the electricity go through me.

* * *

"Sweet." Toph said happily.

* * *

We all heard a loud explosion come from one of the boats. We all ran to the boat to see a man with black spiky hair and glasses coming from the bottom of the boat coughing.

* * *

There was a small fire and Kiara water bended some water to put it out.

* * *

We all went down and Teo, in a wheel chair, came down licking his hand.

* * *

"Was that a new invention?" Sokka asked.

* * *

"Yes, but unfortunately the amount of peanut sauce proved to be a failure."

* * *

I saw a huge man and a little boy come out covered in peanut sauce.

* * *

"Hi mommy." I heard the little kid say as he ran towards Kiara. She kneeled down with open arms to let him jump into her arms. He ran into her arms and knocked her to the ground.

* * *

Why did this kid call mommy to her. She didn't seem to mind at all because she smiled and laughed. But to tell you the truth, I felt proud that his boy called her mommy. It made her seem more beautiful and mature. I wonder how she will act with our kids. I immediately put a stop to those thoughts. We were only teenagers but I wonder if…

* * *

"Hey, how's my little warrior doing?" She asked as she tousled with his hair

* * *

"I'm doing great mommy, I like your hair. It looks pretty all out like that." The kid wasn't lying. She did look pretty

* * *

"Why thank you. Did you save me some peanut sauce?" She asked

* * *

"Sure did." He said as he let go of her. He checked his pocket and gave her a brown bag. I helped her up.

* * *

"Oh, I want you guys to meet someone. Pipsqueak and the duke, this is my boyfriend Haru. Haru meet my friends Pipsqueak and the duke." She introduced. I realized that Pip Squeak was the tall man's name and the duke was the little guy name. Talk about irony

* * *

We exchanged greetings

* * *

"He calls you mommy." I said

* * *

"Yeah, I find it kinda cute you know. He says that I act like his mommy and asked me if he could call me mommy so I said yes."

* * *

"Oh. Well, you do h

* * *

ave that motherly act." I said. She only smiled and hugged me.

* * *

"You're making peanut sauce bombs?" Sokka asked.

* * *

"They're destructive." Pip squeak said

* * *

"And delicious." The duke said. Momo came and licked some sauce off of their faces. They laughed as he did this.

* * *

"Were you able to complete the plans I sent you?"

* * *

"Yes I was and I think the Fire Nation will be quite surprised." The man with the glasses said to him.

* * *

"Aang, my dad and I made this for you." Teo said as he took a staff and gave it to Aang.

* * *

Aang opened it and blue wing came out and two handles for him to grab on.

* * *

"A new glider. This is amazing." Aang said.

* * *

"And as a special feature I added a snack compartment." Teo's father said. He demonstrated how to use it and some nuts fell into his mouth.

* * *

"Oh…well…I'm sure that will come in handy." Aang said.

* * *

"Warriors, time for the meeting." I heard someone yell.

* * *

"Oh, we have to go." Kiara said as she tugged my arm.

* * *

"Alright, Alright love, I'm going, I'm going." I said playfully. She smiled and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.


	3. The Invasion Plan

**KPOV**

It felt so good to have Haru near me again. The electricity was so powerful whenever he held me or touched me or kissed me. I wanted to do so much more than kiss him.

* * *

He looked so different and I liked his mustache and beard. It looked cute on his face. He hasn't changed much. But I didn't care. I loved him and there was nothing that was going to separate us again.

* * *

I didn't realize how much my body and I longed for his touch. It was if my body knew he was coming and prepared for him.

* * *

I couldn't get my hands off of him and he couldn't either. I loved his cool breath that swirled in my face and neck. I loved how only he knew how to make chills go down my spine. He was so wonderful and beautiful and I can't believe how I survived months without his touch. His heat radiated from his body and went into mine. I was proud that he was mine and only mine.

* * *

Toph felt my heartbeat accelerate and always made comments about us which made me blush.

* * *

We were walking towards the beach. Everyone was seated down and Katara, Sokka, Aang, Toph, Momo, and Hakoda were in the stage that Toph and Aang built for the speech. Sokka had his maps in his hands.

* * *

"I have to go with them." I told Haru.

* * *

"Alright love, I'll go seat with my father." He gave me a quick but passionate kiss on my lips and went to sit down with his father on the earth nation side. I climbed up the stairs and sat next to Katara.

* * *

Sokka seemed nervous and was taking deep breaths.

* * *

"Don't worry, you'll do great." His father told him

* * *

Sokka took one last breath and stood up to go the center of the stage. I quickly looked for Haru and saw him in the middle of the rows with his father. He looked at me and winked. I smiled and returned my attention to Sokka.

* * *

"Good Morning, everyone. Aah!" He tripped and fell to the ground and all his maps went to the ground.

* * *

He quickly grabs them and stands up. We all shook our heads and sighed. We felt bad for his attempt and he was already embarrassing himself.

* * *

"Um… so as you know today we're invading the Fire Nation I mean you know you know that or otherwise why else would you be here? Hah, ha….uh…anyway…" He was rambling now.

* * *

He placed his maps on the board. Katara shooked her head and I felt pity for him.

* * *

"The fire lord's palace is here…uh…no…uh…wait…uh…wait…uh…wait…here…and there's the eclipse today and Aang's gonna fight the Fire Lord today and the fire benders won't have any fire to use…so…that's great for us and…um…I'm sorry…Let me start at the beginning." Sokka was stuttering and was flipping through the wrong pages of the map.

* * *

"Katara, Kiara, and I discovered Aang frozen in an iceberg. Now I didn't like Aang at first but I grew to love him over then we went to the southern air temple where Aang used to live and then we met some Kyoshi Warriors…." He was rambling so fast it was hard to catch up.

* * *

"Wow… when he says the beginning, he means the beginning." Katara said. Hakoda shook his head. Hakoda stood up and went to walk over to Sokka who was still talking in one breath.

* * *

"And then Kiara got Haru arrested and now they're dating and he's grown a mustache if you look in the front row you can see his…"

* * *

"Thank you Sokka. It's okay why don't you take a break." Hakoda said while interrupting him. Sokka nodded his head and went to sit with the rest of us.

* * *

"Let me just clarify a few points for everyone. Today is the day of Black Sun and I want to thank you all for self sacrifice and your courage. They are 2 steps to the invasion. An able stage and then a land stage." Hakoda said to everyone.

* * *

Everyone was listening intently to his plan.

* * *

"To gain sea access to the Nation's Capital, we have to get past our first major obstacle here." He pointed a spot on the map.

* * *

"The great gates of Azulon. Next, we hit the land and we hit hard and then we must fight past the battlements and secure the plaza tower. Once we do that, it's up to the Royal Palace. At that point, the eclipse will be

* * *

gin."

* * *

"Excuse me, the boulder is confused. Isn't the point to invade during the eclipse when the fire benders are powerless?" The boulder asked.

* * *

"The eclipse only lasts 8 minutes. Not enough time for the whole invasion and the royal palace is heavily guarded by fire benders. So, that's where we'll need the eclipse advantage the most. When this is finished, the avatar will have defeated the fire lord. We will have control over the fire nation's capital and this war will be over."

* * *

Cheers were erupted and heard. We stood up also and cheered for the ending of the war.

* * *

Everyone went to prepare for the war.

* * *

Katara and I went to ocean with our water canteens in our back. We water bended water into our canteens so it will be on our hands ready.

* * *

Toph dressed herself as one of the Dai lee agents.

* * *

Hakoda placed one of his wolf helmets one.

* * *

Appa had red and gold armor all over his body and head to protect him.

* * *

Aang was shaving his head. We were heading into the ships ready to go fight.

* * *

"There they are. The great gates of Azulon." Batu said.

* * *

Haru and the rest of us were on one of the ships.

* * *

"I don't see any gates." Katara said

* * *

"Katara, you and the other water benders whip up a fog cover." Her father said.

* * *

"We'll sneak by those gates like we snuck by those Fire Nation blockade." Hue said.

* * *

Haru let me go with Katara and the swamp benders to the front of the ship. We jumped up and down on the ship while our hands created fog from the water.

* * *

The fog covered all the ships as we passed into the water.

* * *

"Keep it up, we're almost through." Katara's father yelled.

* * *

We heard a loud ringing noise coming from ahead of us. We saw a net come up from the water as the golden statues burned fire from their mouths and into the nets blocking our entrance.

* * *

We saw some boats come our way.

* * *

"Everyone, get below deck." Hakoda yelled at us. We all ran down the stairs while he and the other men stood up.

* * *

Haru grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs.

* * *

"Let's hope your invention works." Sokka's father said to Sokka.

* * *

We all went inside some submarines while the fire benders searched the boats as a distraction.

* * *

"Haru, I have to go with Katara so I can help with Appa." I explained to him.

* * *

"Alright, love, just be careful." He pulled me into a hug and gave me a passionate kiss.

* * *

"Be careful, Haru."

* * *

"Don't worry about me sweetheart. Go and come back to me."

* * *

"I will." And with that I jumped out of the deck and joined Katara and together we made an air bubble out of water for Appa and his body and followed the submarines

**SO WAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER. I PLAN ON MAKING A NEW STORY WITH SOME INTENSE DRAMA BETWEEN KIARA AND HARU..READ AND REVIEW PLZ!**


	4. Promise Me

**HPOV**

**

* * *

**

I saw her leave with Katara. I wished for her to be safe. I needed her to be safe. If she got hurt I could never forgive myself. She is my world and if she's gone then I won't be far behind.

* * *

"You really outdone yourself, Son." I heard Hakoda say to Sokka.

* * *

"Yeah, Congratulations Sokka, you managed a worst way of traveling than flying." Toph said. She looked sick.

* * *

The duke took out his hat and gave it to her.

* * *

"Vomit?" he asked. She grabbed and had it near her mouth.

* * *

"Well, I just came up with the idea; the mechanist did all the work."

* * *

"Oh it wasn't all mines. What a nice way to use water bending to make the submarine move. Although, there was one problem I couldn't fix. The submarines have a limited air supply. Before we land on the beaches, we'll need to resurface." The mechanist explained.

* * *

I looked out the window to see Kiara move her hands consistently to keep the air bubble going. After a while, we resurfaced and I came out to wait for Kiara. She came up after and stopped making the air bubble.

* * *

She saw me and used the water to make herself jump from Appa to me. I caught her so she wouldn't fall and hugged her.

* * *

"You did a great job." I said proudly.

* * *

"Thanks."

* * *

"Mommy!" I knew who it was and he ran in between us.

* * *

She lifted him up and hugged him.

* * *

"How's my little warrior doing?" She asked.

* * *

"Good, except Toph puked in my hat."

* * *

"Oh… well, let's fix that." She put him down and grabbed his hat. She used some water from the ocean and washed it without touching it.

* * *

"There you go! Nice and clean for a big strong warrior."

* * *

"Thanks mommy! Hey, can I call him daddy?"

* * *

"Who?"

* * *

"Your boyfriend."

* * *

"Oh…um…well…" she started to blush and I answered for her.

* * *

"Sure you can." I said. She looked at me grateful.

* * *

"Yay!" and with that he ran away.

* * *

"Nice kid." I said

* * *

"Yeah."

* * *

"So…" she began. She sounded a bit hesitant and hurt. "I guess this is it huh? We go off to fight."

* * *

"Yeah, but we'll make it. I know it."

* * *

"I know it's just that…"

* * *

"Just what kiara…" I said worried about her.

* * *

"What if we don't see each other again? What if we get separated again? I can't lose you again." She had tears in her eyes and hugged her while she wept in my shoulders.

* * *

"Shh… it will be alright. We won't get separated again and you're not gonna lose me again. I'll always be with you. I love you"

* * *

She calmed down but still hid her face. I lifted her chin and wiped her tears away with my thumb.

* * *

"You won't lose me, Kiara. I need you and I will do what it takes to be with you again. It's only a few hours ok? Once this is over, we can spend all our time together."

* * *

She nodded her head and hugged me.

* * *

I lifted her head and kissed her with all the passion in my heart. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

* * *

"Everyone, listen up." We heard Hakoda say and we reluctantly pulled away but we didn't let go from our position.

* * *

"The next time, we will resurface, it will be on the surface, so stay alert and fight smart. Breaks time over. Back in the sub."

* * *

"I don't want to let go." She said to me as she looked me in the eye. It pained me to see her so sad and upset.

* * *

"Me neither, but you have to go with Katara and Appa to lead us. Just promise me one thing."

* * *

"What?"

* * *

"Promise me you'll do whatever it takes to protect yourself and to come back to me."

* * *

She smiled and kissed me again.

* * *

"I promise Haru, I love you."

* * *

"I love you too Kiara." And with that we kissed passionately again. I stopped and unwrapped her arms from my neck. She had tears in her eyes again.

* * *

"I'll be okay. Go" I said and she reluctantly let go but not before giving me another quick passionate kiss. She turned and jumped into the water and into Appa. I went back into the sub.

* * *

**yay 2 chprs already... im making a new story for haru and kiara and for sheldon on my life as a teenage robot! read and review**


	5. Blackness

**KPOV**

I was so devastated to go. I didn't want him to leave me. I didn't want him to get hurt. I knew what we had to do but still, I couldn't bear to lose him again.

* * *

I was going to be strong for him, for us. I was going to keep my promise for him. I waited for Katara and looked at her. I saw Aang kiss her and fly off. My mouth nearly dropped open.

* * *

I knew Aang loved her and Katara showed hints that she did too. But she always denied it. He flew off and she turned to see him.

* * *

"Katara, what are you doing? We have to submerge." I heard Sokka yell.

* * *

"Oh…uh…yeah" she jumped into the water and onto Appa and helped me create a air bubble for Appa. We submerged and the submarines followed.

* * *

I didn't say a word.

* * *

We went inside the Fire Nation and we saw the anchors rapidly going through the water to catch us.

* * *

I saw one anchor hit a submarine and being pulled up.

* * *

"Katara, bring me up so I can cut the metal."

* * *

She did as I asked. I jumped up in the air and used the water from the canteen to cut the metal. The submarine fell back into the water and we did the same.

* * *

We saw the entrance under the water and moved out of the way for the torpedoes.

* * *

It made a huge explosion and we let the submarines go first then us.

* * *

The submarines submerged and the Fire Nation attacked.

* * *

We knew that the earth benders were coming out from under the submarine in a moving metal armor.

* * *

We saw the warriors yell and come out of the metal armor with their weapons ready.

* * *

We saw trucks full of earth so that the earth benders could use it to attack. We saw them throw boulders at the towers on top of the wall and we flew down near them.

* * *

We jumped down and saw truck of the Fire Nation coming towards us throwing fire balls at us. Our metal trucks crushed the trucks of the Fire Nation and squashed the towers

* * *

We saw the swamp benders use the water that were inside the trucks to attack the trucks that were following them.

* * *

We saw a huge swamp monster and I knew who it was.

* * *

Then, we saw rhinos with Fire Benders coming toward the Water tribe warriors. Sokka jumped onto the rhino cutting their sword in half and pushing the fire bender onto the floor.

* * *

"Dad, look out!" A fire bender came towards Hakoda and he used his shield to deflect the fire. The fire bender knocked his shield but Hakoda grabbed his sword knocking him back. Then, he used the same sword to cut another fire benders' sword. Then, he threw the same sword onto 2 more fire benders knocking them out of the way.

* * *

Sokka came and grabbed him onto the rhino.

* * *

A fire ball crashed into one of our truck, exploding the rocks.

* * *

The swamp monster was smashing the truck that came for him and throwing them into the water.

* * *

"Sokka, we got to take out those battle mints. It's our only chance." Hakoda yelled.

* * *

"I've got an idea." Sokka said.

* * *

"Girls, we need Appa." Sokka said to us and we both knew what he wanted. They jumped onto each side of Appa, while Katara was riding Appa and I was in the middle.

* * *

They used bombs and swords to cut the battle mints weapons and I used the water to stop the weapons from getting to us.

* * *

Katara and I used to water in the crates that were strapped onto Appa to freeze the operators on the battle mints and their weapons.

* * *

We landed on the top and saw two battle mints.

* * *

"You three, take out that battle mint, I got this one. Watch each other's back." Hakoda commanded to us and we ran.

* * *

Sokka used his sword to open the door while Katara froze the people on the bottom. I jumped over her and froze the people that were on the top.

* * *

Sokka ran upstairs and dismantle the weapon. We left and went to look for Hakoda.

* * *

There was a loud explosion coming from the inside and we went cold. Hakoda came out holding his side and fell to the ground.

* * *

"Dad?" Katara asked

* * *

"Dad!"

* * *

We all ran to his side. We flipped him over and lifted him onto Appa. We flew down where there was no battle mints and we brung him to the floor.

* * *

Katara used her water to heal him. He had 3 deep wounds on his side and they were bleeding.

* * *

He groaned in pain as Katara healed him.

* * *

'How does that feel dad?" She asked.

* * *

"A little better, I need to get back to the troops. Aah"

* * *

"You're hurt Badly, Hakoda. You can't fight anymore" I said

* * *

"But everyone's counting on me to lead this mission Kiara. I won't let them down." He tried to get up but yelled in pain and was forced to lie down.

* * *

"Can't you heal him any faster?" Sokka asked.

* * *

"I'm doing everything I can." She explained.

* * *

"I'll do it." He said.

* * *

"No offense Sokka, but you're not exactly Mr. healing hands." I said.

* * *

"No, I'll lead the invasion force and you can come with me." He said

* * *

"Don't be crazy Sokka." Katara said.

* * *

"Maybe I am a little crazy but the eclipse is about to start. We need to be up that Volcano by the time it does."

* * *

"You can do this. I'm proud of you Sokka." Hakoda said

* * *

"I still think you're crazy, but I'm proud of you too." Katara said.

* * *

"I'm proud also." I said. He smiled and put on his Wolf helmet.

* * *

I jumped onto Appa while Sokka stood in the middle.

* * *

"Yip Yip" I said and Appa flew.

* * *

We saw the battlefield and there was broken trucks and fire everywhere.

* * *

"Down there." I said to Appa. He landed down between our truck and a fire benders and smashed the fire benders with his armor.

* * *

"Listen up everyone!" he yelled. "I want the tanks into rance formation! Warriors and Benders in the middle! We're taking that tower and heading into the Royal Palace!"

* * *

Everyone got into their positions.

* * *

"Kiara, I need you to go on top of the tanks to protect us from any fire balls."

* * *

"Got it." I jumped off Appa and did a mid-air flip to get a good balance on the tanks. I landed with a thud.

* * *

"Alright! You heard the man! Let's go go go!" I yelled to make sure they heard. I caught a glimpse of Haru and I was so glad he was alive. He smiled at me and I did also. I turned and created a water barrier all over the tanks and benders. Fire hit the water but didn't pass through.

* * *

"CHARGE!" Sokka yelled and Appa roared and flew.

* * *

The tanks were closing in on the fire benders. I lowered the water barrier to let them through. They were retreating. I saw a fire ball come towards us and I used the water to freeze it. But I didn't see the fire bender that was besides us. He shot a fire ball and it hit me on the side.

* * *

I yelled and fell, clutching my side. I was bleeding.

* * *

"KIARA!NO!" I heard someone yell.

* * *

"SHE'S LOSING BLOOD. HER HEART IS BEATING TOO FAST." I heard someone yell. I was hearing muffled voices as I fell to the ground. My vision was blurry. I tried to get up but the pain was too much. I was still clutiching my side. I felt someone grab my arms.

* * *

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! STAY WITH ME KIARA, YOU HEAR ME, STAY WITH ME."

* * *

"SOMEONE STOP THE BLOOD."

* * *

Everything was going blurry. I felt arms lifting me up but that was all I could feel before everything went black. 


	6. I can't lose you

**sury 4 not uploading. ive been super busy and all but i finally finshed diz chp.. spoiler if you review i will send u a teaser of a new story im working o for haru andkiara

* * *

**

**HPOV **

"KIARA!NO!" I yelled as I saw her clutch her side. I saw blood dripping from her side.

* * *

"SHE'S LOSING BLOOD. HER HEART IS BEATING TOO FAST." I heard Toph yell. I went cold as ice as I saw her hit the ground. She tried to get up but she clutched her side and fell again. I ran to her. I didn't care if I was seen or not. She was dying. I grabbed her arms and flipped her over. Tears came to my eyes as I saw the blood dripping from her side. She was losing lots of blood.

* * *

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! STAY WITH ME KIARA, YOU HEAR ME, STAY WITH ME." I yelled as loud as I could. She didn't respond. She was going pale.

* * *

"SOMEONE STOP THE BLOOD." Toph yelled.

* * *

I lifted her up and she went limp.

* * *

NO! I thought. She couldn't be dead. I rather die than let her slip away.

* * *

"She's still alive. She's unconscious but if we don't stop the blood, she won't wake up. Her heart is beating too fast." Toph said.

* * *

"In here!" Teo yelled and I went inside. I laid her on the ground and ripped a piece of fabric from my shirt. I pushed it down as hard as I could. She didn't budge at all. The shirt was soaking already in blood.

* * *

"We have to wait for Katara to heal the wound but in the meanwhile hold down the blood as much as you can." Teo said.

* * *

Come on! Come on! Where are you Katara? I thought.

* * *

I saw some earth benders throw rocks at the incoming fire balls. We heard a loud explosion coming from the outer wall.

* * *

We must have made it inside because I heard someone tell Sokka that everything is going smoothly.

* * *

"There she is." Teo yelled.

* * *

"Can you look out for Kiara while I'm gone?" I asked. I didn't wait for a reply.

* * *

"Katara! I need your help. Kiara's been hit by a fire ball and she's bleeding too much." I explained quickly.

* * *

"What! Take me to her." She demanded and I led her. I saw Kiara on the bed still bleeding and she was so pale.

* * *

"Give her some space and let me do this." She said as she moved towards her. She grabbed some water that was nearby and she placed it on her wound. It glowed blue. I waited impatiently for her to hurry up.

* * *

The water stopped glowing and she put it away. I saw the blood stop and the wound closing before my eyes.

* * *

"She'll be fine. The wound wasn't deep but it went through her main arteries. A few more minutes and she could've died. Let her rest." She said and left.

* * *

I nodded and went by her side. Her color was returning to normal. I heard her sigh and groan. She slowly opened her eyes and she looked around confused.

* * *

"Where…where am i?" she asked. Her voice sounded soft and weak.

* * *

"You're in the tanks, love, you've been hit and Katara healed you."

* * *

"Oh. Well, remind me to thank her later." She tried to sit up but she fell back.

* * *

"You need to rest. You're weak."

* * *

"No. I'm fine and I need to help you guys. Katara can't do this by herself." She sat up and rubbed her head.

* * *

"Please, Kiara, you need to rest." i begged her.

* * *

"No! I don't need any rest! I'm fine." She sounded miffed.

* * *

"You're not going to listen are you?" I asked.

* * *

"No." she got up and started to walk away. I grabbed her arm and turned her around.

* * *

"What" she said harshly.

* * *

"Just be careful, I almost lost you." Her face went soft and she hugged me.

* * *

"I'm sorry. I'll be careful. I promise this time." She said. She gave me a quick kiss on my lips and went outside. 


	7. Failure

**SURY 4 NOT UPLOADIN SOON ENUGH IM STILL BUSY AND I DONT HAVE TIME BUT I AM CONTINUING DA STORY...HOPE U LIKE..**

* * *

**KPOV**

I was pretty upset that Haru was making me rest. I know he was caring for me but I don't like to rest especially when we're in a middle of an invasion.

I walked outside and saw Katara, Sokka, Hakkoda and Toph.

"Are you okay?" Toph asked me "You gave us a pretty good scare back there. What happened?"

"I'm fine, thanks to Katara, but I couldn't block both of the attacks so that's why I got hit but now I'm ready to fight."

"Is-Is that Aang?" Katara asked as we saw him flying with his glider towards us.

"Please tell me that you took out the Fire lord and you didn't even need the eclipse to take him down." Sokka asked.

"He wasn't home. No one was the entire palace and city is abandoned."

"They knew." Sokka said.

"It's over. The fire lord is probably long gone far away on some remote island where he'll be safe during the eclipse." Aang said.

"No, my instincts tell me he wouldn't go too far. He would have a safe bunker, somewhere he could go and be safe during the siege but still close enough to lead his nation." Sokka explained.

"If it's an underground secret bunker we're looking for, I'm just the girl to find it." Toph said as she pointed to herself.

"The mechanist gave me this timing device. It looks like we got about 10 minutes before the full eclipse. That gives us 10 minutes to find the Fire Lord" Sokka said as he took a brown thing from his pocket.

"We can still do this. We can still win the day."Aang said.

"Wait, if they knew we were coming, it could all be a trap." I said.

"She's right. Maybe we should use the time we have left to make sure we all get out of here safely." Katara said.

"Everyone who's here today came prepared to risk everything for this mission. They know what's at stake. If there's still a chance and there's still hope, I think they would Aang to go for it." Hakkoda said.

"What do you think? You're the one that has to face the fire lord. Whatever you decide, I'm with you." Sokka said.

"I've got to try." He said

We were all moving up the mountain while Toph, Sokka and Aang went to find the Fire Lord.

Haru was near where I was and Katara and I were creating water shield as much as possible.

Hippo and The Boulder hit the side of the mountain to create a landslide that destroyed the battle mints.

"The eclipse is only minutes away. We should make it up the hill by the time it starts and secure the entire premise when it's finished." Bato said as everyone cheered.

"We can wait here if you want." Katara told her Dad.

"No, I want to press forward with the others." He said.

We were all walking up the hill getting near our destination.

"The eclipse is starting put on your eclipse glasses." Yelled the mechanist as we all put on our brown glasses with black lens. We looked at the sun and saw the moon covering it up. I unconsciously went to Haru's side and he laid his arms around my shoulders while one of my arms went to his waist.

"Surround the perimeter, we have to secure the palace by the time the eclipse is over, otherwise, we'll be in the fight for our lives!" Bato yelled as the tank moved inside with us close behind.

Some fire nation soldiers came towards Haru, Tyro and the other earth benders.

"Stop! Surrender peacefully and we won't harm you!" Tyro yelled.

"We'll never surrender." The man up front said. He tried to fire bend but only a puff of smoke came out of his hand.

"Uh, okay we surrender." He said as they all bowed down.

I quickly pushed water towards them while they hit the wall of a house and freezed them in place.

We all fought hard while Katara helped her father. We saw the eclipse ending and Katara laid her father on a tank.

"What should we do Hakkoda? Shouldn't something happen now?" Bato asked.

We all took off our eclipse glasses while he answered.

"I don't know but now that the eclipse is over I expect to see some fire benders any minute now." He answered.

I looked up and gasped.

"What is it love?" Haru asked me as he placed his hands on my shoulder.

"That." I pointed upwards and everyone saw 5 Fire Nation Air Balloon ships flying upwards.

"My own invention, Oh! This is terrible." The mechanist said sadly as his son placed a hand on his arm.

"They're back." Katara said as she pointed to the sky.

We saw some more flying tanks follow the Fire Nation Air Balloon.

Katara and I ran to Appa as they landed.

"It was all a trap! Azula knew we were coming and she's plotted out every move." Sokka said as he climbed down. "We just gotta get to the beach as soon as we can. If we can make it to the submarines, maybe we can get away safely." He said.

"They've got air power but so do I!" Aang said. "I'm gonna do what I can to slow them down." He flew up to where the flying tanks were.

"Appa, you and I can help too." Katara said as she mounted Appa and followed Aang.

"Everyone let's get back to the subs!" Sokka commanded. Haru took my hand and we all ran.

"Try to find cover. I think we're about to see some bombs." Sokka said as Toph made a tent out of the earth.

We felt the bombs and Haru immediately covered me with his body. The tent began to fall but Toph immediately created some more stick to hold it up.

The tanks stopped dropping bombs and we all saw them go towards the beach. Haru let me go but still held my hand.

"Why aren't they turning around to attack us again?" I asked.

"They're headed for the beach…They're gonna destroy the submarines!" Aang yelled.

"How we are all gonna escape?" Sokka asked.

"We're not." Hakkoda said.

"Then our only chance is to stand and fight. We have the Avatar. We could still win." Sokka told his father.

"Yes, with the Avatar we could still win… on another day. You kids have to leave. You have to escape on Appa together." His father said seriously.

"What! We can't leave you behind…" Katara said as she hugged her father. "We won't leave anyone behind."

"You're our only chance in the long run. You, Kiara and Sokka have to go with Aang somewhere safe. It's the only way to keep hope alive." Hakkoda said.

"The youngest of our groups should go with you. The adults will stay behind and surrender. We'll be prisoners, but we'll all survive this battle." Bato said.

"I have some experience with the Fire Nation prisons, it's not going to be easy but we'll get by." Haru's father said.

"They're at the beach already!" Sokka yelled.

The tanks were near the submarines and were dropping bombs on the submarines. I knew the swamp benders were going to try to stop it but it was too much.

We all saw the submarines go up in flames and I couldn't help but bury my face in Haru's shoulders while he held me. It was so sad and devastatingly to be so close but so far.

"We should leave before it's too late." Sokka said.

Toph made earth bending elevator to raise the kids onto Appa. The mechanist carried his son onto Appa while Toph let him down.

"Good-bye son."

"Bye dad, I'm really proud of you." Teo said as he hugged his father.

The duke was trying to climb up but Pipsqueak helped him up.

"I'll miss you pipsqueak."

"Take care, the duke."

Tyro went to hug Haru while I gave them space. It was so sad that this adults were going to prison, especially tyro.

"Take care, Haru and take care of Kiara. She's a special girl you got and I want you to take care of her like she's your own." Tyro said.

"I will. We'll be back for you, dad."

"If we don't escape out of prison first."

I went to hug Tyro, although I barely knew him, I felt like he was a part of me, a part of my life. I felt tears flow down my cheeks.

"Don't cry, young one, I need you to be strong and brave. I want you to be the Kiara I met and the girl who stole my son's heart. I want you to take care of my son. You're very special and I want you to stay like that."

"I will. I'll do what I can."

"Good, I'll miss you. I see you as my own. I love you."

"I'll miss you, too and I love you, too." I said as my voice cracked.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder and saw that it was Haru. I let go of Tyro and went to Haru. Haru climbed up first, and then helped me up.

I sat by him while he wrapped me up in his arms. We waited for Katara and Sokka to climb up. Aang was crying.

"Thank you all for being so brave and so strong. I'm gonna make this up to you." He said as Appa grunted and flew up into the air.

I started to cry softly as I saw all the adults stay behind.

Haru pulled me closer to him and I cried in his shoulder. Katara cried into Sokka's shoulders.

"Shh…it will be alright sweetheart. I'm here and I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Haru say to me.

"Don't cry, mommy, daddy and I will help you." The duke said as he came to me. I couldn't help but smile. He climbed up into my lap and I hugged him while Haru hugged us both.

We flew by a flying tank.

"I know just the place for us to go where we'll be safe for a while. The Western Air Temple." Aang said as we continued to fly

* * *

**CHP 8 SOON...**


	8. The Western Air Temple

**SURY FOR NOT UPDATING BEEN BUSY WITH SUMMER AND STUFF AND HAVE A LIFE TO LIVE!LOL! ANYWAYS HOPE YOU ENJOY!NNOT REALLY CUZ ITS NOT MUCH BUT STILL...**

**KPOV**

.

We had been flying for hours now and Appa was tired. We were walking for hours now on a real hot dessert. Everyone was slouching and walking all dead like. I was irritated but I thought it must be the heat.

"Can you make some water Kiara from the air? I'm thirsty." Sokka said.

"What air!" I yelled a bit too loudly. "There is no air in this heat and there won't be until we get out so quit your whining because you're not the only who's thirsty!" I yelled.

I saw him flinch and apologized.

"I'm sorry, Sokka, I'm just tired but I can't do anything because this is dry air."

"It's okay."

"This is humiliating." Katara said.

"Do you mean getting thoroughly spanked by the Fire Nation or having to walk all the way to the western air temple?" Sokka said.

"Both."

"Sorry guys, but Appa gets tired carrying all these people." Aang said.

"I wonder how the rest of the troops are." Teo said.

"They're probably on their way to a prison. It seems like my dad just got out he's going back in." Haru said. I noticed the hurt in his voice and instinctively went to his side. I placed a hand on his arm.

"Don't worry, Haru, he'll be fine. I know he will." I said, trying to encourage him. He looked and smiled at me while he grabbed my hand.

"I know."

"I miss pipsqueak." The duke said.

"I miss not having blisters on my feet." Sokka said.

"Hey! We're here. I can feel it." Toph said. We all looked but all we saw was a big empty space before us.

"Uh…I think your feet need their eyes checked." Katara said.

"No, she's right. We are here." Aang said.

"Wow! It's amazing."

"Everyone get on Appa." Aang said.

Everyone climbed up while Haru helped me up and he pulled me down to sit in between his legs with my back to his front.

Appa flew down and inside. We saw all upside down houses hanging from the ceilings of the cave.

He landed while everyone got off.

Haru grabbed my waist while I jumped down so I wouldn't hurt myself.

"Thanks." I said.

"This is so different from the northern air temple. I wonder if there are any secret rooms."

"Let's go check it out." Haru said as he ran. The duke and Teo ran after him as they ran up a hill.

"Be careful, the duke." I yelled after them.

"You're not coming."Haru said sadly.

"No, I..uh…have some things to take care of first but I'll catch up with you later."

"Alright."

"Yeah, you guys go, we need to talk about some things." Katara said as he stopped Aang who started to run after them.

"I'll race duke." Haru said.

"I told you it's the duke! Mommy, daddy doesn't get my name right." He yelled.

"That's okay, give him some time." I yelled back. They ran and soon were out of our sight.

"We need to decide what we are going to do now and since you're the avatar. May be you should be a part of this."

From what I could tell this is going to be along conversation.


	9. I love her

**HPOV**

It had been a while since we were scoping around. Duke, I mean, the duke, was trying to make everything a race and sometimes I let him win.

"Daddy, where's mommy?" it felt weird that this kid was calling me daddy and Kiara mommy but this might sound crazy but it actually suited Kiara to be a mother. I don't know it made her look more mature or something. I don't know it was pretty hard to understand.

"She's with her friends right now. She might be busy." I said. Every moment I was away from Kiara made me feel anxious to see her again. I could go and see her but she might be busy.

"You love mommy, don't you?" he asked me.

"Of course, I love mommy and she loves me."

"I know she does. She looks at funny and you look at her funny." He said.

"What do you mean funny?"

"You know, worth your eyes. It's weird. It's like Katara and Aang but they don't want to say anything but you and mommy don't care. That's why, you always hug her and touch her. You make mommy glow."

Wow, I thought, this kid must have good observations skills to get all of that.

"No, I don't care what people say because mommy and daddy love each other very much."

The duke ran off ahead while Teo started to talk to me.

"So is he your son?" he asked.

"Oh no! When we first came to the beach, I saw him ran to Kiara and call her mommy. she told me that the duke said it was because Kiara looked like his mother."

"Then, why does he call you dad?"

"Because he asked Kiara if he could. I answered for her. I guess it's because every kid deserves 2 parents."

"Oh. So how did you and Kiara meet? I met her when she and the others came to the northern air temple and helped us defeat the Fire Nation attack."

"Well, it's pretty weird. I first saw her when she came up to me while I earth bending and yelled out her name. She was in a dried up river. I ran away because I thought she would turn me over. At the time, my town was captured by the Fire Nation and earth bending was forbidden. Then, she followed me home and asked why I ran away. She and my mother talked about the Fire Nation. After a while, I took her and her friends to where she could sleep but she left right after I showed her. Katara had told me to go talk to her. I did and we almost kissed but I pulled away." I was saddened at the memory and because of the hurt I caused her.

"Why?"

"I don't know why I did. All I do is look her in the eyes and I get this warmth and tingle from her and whenever she touches me, electricity would go through me."

"So how are you guys together?"

"Well, thanks to an old man who was ungrateful when I used earth bending to save him, I went to prison. My mother must've told Kiara where I was because next thing, I saw her walking around in prison. She told me she faked earth bending to get herself locked up so she could come and save me. Then, she met my father and she tried to convince everyone to fight back but no one would. Then, she, Katara and Sokka, were all standing near a vent while the fire nation guards surrounded her. But thanks to her, we all fought back and escaped. When we were on a boat, she had to leave to go to the North Pole. Then, that was when I decided to tell her that I love her and kissed her. So we've been together ever since."

"How could you tell that you loved her?"

"My father had said it was the same feeling he had with my mother and it was love at first sight."

"Wow, you guys are really lucky." He said.

"Yeah, I should probably get back to her. Spend as much time as I can with her." I said.

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll go look for the duke. We'll see you later."

"Thanks." I walked for a while until I heard a ear piercing scream.

"AAAHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I heard someone yell.

"YOU BURNED ME. GET AWAY!" then, I realized it Kiara who was yelling. I was furious when I heard her. She was burned but by who. I ran, I ran as fast I could until I saw her kneeling down on the floor, her ahead bowed and her arms and hands hidden. I saw drops of blood fall to the ground.

"KIARA!" I yelled and ran.

* * *

**WOW! 2 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY IM IMPRESSED. READ AND REVIEW PLZ!**


	10. Unexpected Visitor

**YAY CHP 10 IS UP! LEMONS CUMIN UP...OOPS! DIDNT MEAN TO SAY THAT! OH WELL**

* * *

**KPOV**

Aang ran or better flew off after our conversation of him looking for a fire bending master. Katara, Sokka and Toph followed him on Appa.

I stayed behind. I walked around until I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Hello, Zuko here." He said. Anger and resentment rushed through me. I immediately went into my defensive mode.

"What are you doing here?" I spat at him. After all the times he tried to kill me and my friends, he has to nerve to come up here casually and say hi.

"Hey, I heard you guys flying around down here so I thought I'd wait for you here."

"You have a lot of nerves to come back down here after what you've done." I said as angrily as I could.

"I know you must be surprised to see me here."

"Not really, since you've followed us all over the world."

"Right, well…uh…anyway what I wanted to tell you about is that I've changed…and I…uh… I'm good now and I think I should join your group…"

"You've changed? Ha! Yeah right. Don't you remember what happened at Ba Sing Se. I thought you were a real human being with feelings but then you made your choice and we paid the price."

"Look, I…"

"There is no way that I will trust you again. How stupid do you think I am?"

"Listen, I'm trying…"

"No! you listen, you've had a chance but you blew it and because of it, we paid the price. Leave now before someone gets hurt. My friends are not here. Get out of here and don't come back or you'll regret it." I said as I threatened him. I turned away from him and started walking away.

"Please…if you'll just listen."

"I'm done listening to your excuses!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I immediately turned around to slap him but he grabbed my hand.

"LET ME GO!" I yelled.

"Please, will you just listen…" I tried to kick him in his groin but he moved away while his hands held my arms.

We both fought. Him trying to hold me while I tried to punch him and run.

We fell to the ground with him on top of me. I managed to kick his rib and he let me go with a groan of pain.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" I didn't get far because he grabbed me around from my waist and turned me around.

"Please, just listen."

"LET GO OF ME! LET ME GO!" I tried to punch his face but he grabbed both of my arms and slammed me to a wall. He held my arms above.

"JUST STOP! I'M TRYING TO EXPLAIN. I'M NOT THAT KIND OF PERSON ANYMORE!" He yelled. He was getting angry.

"NO!LET ME GO!" I bit his arm and ran to the fountain.

"OW!" I water bended the water until I saw a fire ball come toward me. I tried to get the water up so it could block the fire but it was too late. It burned my arms and hands.

"AAAHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled as he tried to get close. I kneeled in pain while clutching my arms and hands on my side. I could feel something wet coming from them and I knew it was blood.

"I'M SORRY! I WAS TRYING TO STOP YOU FROM THE WATER BUT YOU GOT IN THE WAY! I'M SORRY!" He said in desperation.

"YOU BURNED ME. GET AWAY!" I cried in pain.

"KIARA!" I heard someone yell. I didn't turn to see who it was.

I heard them run and place a hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked desperately and I knew it was Haru. Tears were coming from my eyes and down my cheeks. I couldn't answer as I turned my face from his.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" He yelled angrily at Zuko.

"I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO BURN HER."

"YOU BURNED MY GIRLFRIEND? HOW COULD YOU?" Haru yelled. I've never seen him this angry and to tell you the truth I was a bit scared.

I heard Appa growled and land in between Zuko and Haru.

"What's going on?" Aang said. He looked at me and saw the blood dripping from my arms that I was trying to hide. Everyone jumped down and ran to my side.

"I'M …WE…I…I'M GOT IN A FIGHT AND I ACCIDENTALLY BURNED HER!" Zuko tried explaining.

Haru went to my side and held me while everyone got into their fighting stances.

Appa moved away.

"What are you doing?" Aang said angrily.

"I was trying to explain to her that I've changed and wanted to join your group."

"You wanna what now?" Toph yelled.

"Haru, get her to the water fountain and get her to place her arms in there."Katara said. Everyone continued to fight verbally and yelled at Zuko while Zuko was trying to explain.

"You don't think we'll let you join our group after what you've done to us, to Kiara!" Sokka yelled.

Haru carried me in his arms and took me to the water fountain.

"It's okay, love, let me see." He said as gently tugged my arms. I slowly undid my arms as I cried with pain.

My hands and arms were bloodied and dripping.

I winced as it throbbed with pain.

Haru gasped and gently grabbed my arms.

"Come now, love, place them in the water." He encouraged.

I placed my bloodied arms and hands into the water and winced at the pain.

"That's it, love. You're doing fine, you're doi…" he stopped talking as I healed my hands and arms. The water glowed blue and the blood went away. I stopped crying as the pain went away.

I removed my arms from the water and let water drip clear.

"How…" I already answered before him.

"I'm a healer. Not much water benders are healers. That's why Katara told you to take me to the fountain." I explained

"Well, that's good. Are you okay? Let me see your arms." He took my arms and checked them. The burns and blood were now gone.

"Everything looks fine." He said. He sounded a bit worried. "But are _you _ fine?" he asked me.

"I'm fine, Haru. Really." I said.

"Hmph." He said. He didn't look convinced but then I got an idea.

"Haru, sweetie, I'm fine. Really, if I wasn't do you think I would do this." I said as I pulled down his face to mine and kissed him. He was 2 inches taller than me.

He wrapped his arms around my waist whilst I pulled away.

"Hmm. I believe you." He said.

"and I never should've sent that assassin after you." I heard. My body tensed with anger again while Haru tried to hold me back.

"Wait! You sent combustion man after us?" Sokka and I yelled at the same time.

"Well, that's not his name but…"

"Oh! Sorry, didn't mean to insult your friend." Sokka yelled.

"He's not my friend!" Zuko yelled back.

"That guy locked me and Katara in jail while trying to kill Kiara, Sokka and Aang!"

Haru held me back and whispered, "Calm down, love, calm down."

I leaned back into Haru and turned my body so that I would face him but I was still looking at Zuko who quickly looked at us and turned to Aang.

"Why aren't you saying anything? You once said you thought we could be friends. You know I have good in me." I saw Sokka shake his head no while the rest were still looking at Zuko.

"There's no way we can trust you after everything you've done. We'll never let you join us." Aang said.

"You need to get out of here. Now!" Katara said. I saw Zuko face went from shock and pain. I actually felt sorry for him.

"I'm trying to explain I'm not that person anymore!" Zuko said as he got closer. Sokka, however, walked towards him with his boomerang, forcing Zuko to walk back.

"Either you leave or we attack." Sokka threatened.

"If you won't accept me as a friend, then maybe you'll take me as a prisoner." Zuko said as he kneeled to the ground and held out his hands. I was sorry for how he was. He looked so hurt and tired. I couldn't take it.

"No! We won't!" Katara said as she threw water at him knocking him to the ground.

What she did made it worse. I hid my face in Haru's neck while he wrapped his arms around my body. I couldn't look at Zuko anymore. He would suffer through all of this just so we could accept him.

"Get out of here and don't come back and if we ever see you again, we'll better not see you again." Katara said.

I heard Zuko walk away, dripping wet and his face looked sad. I felt a tear escape from my face. As he got closer, Haru hugged me tighter and turned his face. I hid my face again in his neck.

* * *

**NOT BAD HUH? WORKIN ON DA NEXT CHP!**


	11. I need you

**`DONE WITH DIZ LEMON... HOPE U LIKE AND ENJY READ AND REVIEW...**

**KPOV**

Everyone was pretty mad at Zuko. Toph left angrily while Katara and Sokka went to find food. Aang wanted to check out the temple.

So, basically, Haru and I were alone. We were walking, holding hands while talking. I talked about my adventures when I last saw him and he told me what he had done.

I stopped talking and just listened to what he was saying. I wasn't paying much attention because I was thinking about Zuko. He looked so hurt and sad and in pain. Not physical pain but emotional pain.

"Sweetheart, did you hear me. I said what are thinking about?"

"Huh, oh sorry, love, I wasn't listening." I said

"Is something bothering you?" he asked.

"I was thinking about Zuko. Zuko is not the type to beg, he sort of just demands things and today what he did was really confusing." I said.

"Well, he's not here now. It's just you and me." He said.

I leaned into him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't think about this." We continued to walk in silent until we saw a room. Naturally, I got curios.

"Ooohhh…Haru, let's go in here. I want to see what's inside." I said as I pulled him with me.

He chuckled.

"Are you always like this?"

"Yes" I said.

I opened the door and was slightly disappointed.

"Aawww, there's nothing here. All that's here is a bed and some windows." I said.

I walked ot the window and felt the wind blow in my face and my hair.

I felt Haru wrapped his arms around my stomach and kissed my cheek.

"Don't worry. We'll find something to do." He said.

"Mmmm." I said as I leaned backwards to him. I felt his warmth radiate from his body and into mine.

He turned me around and started to kiss my neck.

"What are you doing? I chuckled.

"Nothing" he murmured. He kissed my neck but when he reached right under my ear and my jaw, I practically threw myself against him.

"What was that?" he asked as he pulled away to look at me.

I blushed at my involuntary movement.

"I-I-don't know. You kissed me and I just did." He looked at me and gave me a mischievous look.

"Will let me find it again?" he asked. I couldn't help but smile.

"S-sure"

He kissed me again and this time he found it. I pressed my body against him a bit too hard.

He chuckled in my neck.

"Found it." He said.

"Ha-ha very funny." I said sarcastically. I tried to pull away but Haru took advantage of my 'distraction' and held me.

"Haru, we have to go."

"No, we don't. There's no one here and we're all alone." He said as he played with my hair.

"What do I have to do so you can let me go?" I asked.

"Hmm." He pretended to think. "Give me a kiss and I'll let you go."

"Fine." He kissed me. At first, it was sweet and soft but it started to increase. He was giving it more passion and hunger. Soon, I found myself doing the same. I wrapped my arms around his neck whilst he did the same but with my waist. I pushed my body closer to his as he held me tighter.

After a while, we pulled away for air but he continued to kiss my jaw line, my neck and my collarbone.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said.

He kissed my lips again and this time I tangled my hands in his hair. He lifted me up while still kissing me and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Our breaths were becoming fast and ragged. Haru carried me to the bed while still kissing me. He gently laid me down in bed while he climbed up.

I pulled away for air whilst he nibbled my neck and jaw. I didn't want to stop. I love him and he loved me. I wanted this, I wanted him.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked. From the tone of his voice he was enjoying it but he worried about me. I smiled seductively at him and grabbed his face.

"I'm sure, Haru. I want you and only you." I said. He smiled and grabbed my lips with his and kissed me with such fervor and passion. He slid his hands under my shirt and traced circles on my stomach. It was getting hot and he was leaving cool trails where his fingers slid.

He slowly took of my shirt, leaving me in my pale blue bra.

"You're so beautiful." He said.

He kissed my stomach leaving blazing trails. I moaned as he did this. He went up and kissed my collarbone.

He reached down my skirt and leggings and decided to pull them down at the same time. I was so relieved when it was off of my burning skin.

I sat up while kissing him and flipped him over.

I straddled his waist and moved slightly downward. He moaned as my entrance straddled his already growing erection.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, too much clothes. That's too bad because I want to ride…" I said.

"Damn, baby…" Haru said. I slid my hands under his shirt and traced his abs. I heard him gasp at my sensual touch. I took off his shirt. He had muscles not huge but just right. I leaned down and kissed him whilst teasing his erection by moving my hips too slow. He groaned at my movements.

He grabbed my hips and traced circles on my legs.

"Now, let's see what we can do about these…" I said as I took off his pants. He had green boxers.

"What's up with you and green?" I asked.

"Well, what's up with you and blue?" he asked.

"Well, if you don't like it, then I could take it off…" I said as I reache towards my back to undo my bra.

He grabbed my hands.

"I don't think so. That's my job." He growled playfully. He flipped me over and he was on top of me. I felt his erection on my entrance and it felt so good. I moaned with pleasure.

He kissed my neck and hit my 'sensitive spot' I arched my back to his chest and he undid my bra. He threw it aside.

"That's better." He murmured in my lips. He left my lips and traced kissed down my neck and onto my breasts. He grabbed one nipple with his mouth and sucked on it. I moaned and arched my back higher while he played with the other.

"Haru…" I moaned out his name. He went to the other nipple and sucked on it again. He stopped and traced circles near my entrance. He slid out of his boxers while he removed my under wear.

"You're so wet, but you're not ready." He said. He started to play with my clit makin me get wet even more.

"Then, make me ready." I said. He positioned himself and kissed me. I knew what was coming but I was ready.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Please, Haru, I need you inside of me." I begged. I grabbed his face and pulled it down to my face and kissed him passionately. He slowly entered me and I moaned softly as he did this.

He moaned with pleasure as he entered even more. He stopped as he felt my thin wall. I slid myself further down so he could continue. He pushed himself inside and broke my wall. I gasped in his mouth with the pain that went through my body.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"I know." I said.

Once he was fully inside, he started to pump in and out of me. I moaned in pleasure as it replaced the pain. He moaned as he pumped in and out of me.

"Faster, Haru, please." I moaned. He went faster and faster and I soon moved my hips to match his movements.

I felt a tightening at the bottom of my stomach and I clutched the sheets. We were moaning out loud, saying each other names.

The tightening of my stomach was getting tighter.

"I'm about to cum." He said as he pumped even faster. He clutched my sides as he struggled to keep himself going.

I wrapped my legs around his waist to get him deeper. He was moving fast and so was I. My hands were on his back and I was digging my nails in his back.

"Haru!" I yelled out as I came with him.

"Kiara!" he yelled out.

My body went limp as we released our juices at the same time. He laid himself beside me and grabbed the covers to cover ourselves.

"I love you, Haru." I said as I snuggled myself to his body with my face on his neck.

"I love you, too, Kiara." He said as he wrapped an arm around my sides and pulled me closer.

"Mmm" I said as I fell asleep and he soon after.


	12. And I you, my love

**I AM SO SRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG! SENIOR YR TAKES ALOT OF WORK AND TIME OFF MY HANDSBUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY**

**HPOV**

I felt movement in my arms and I woke up to see what it was. At first I was confused but then I saw Kiara sleeping soundly with her even breath.

I smiled as I remembered what happened.

It was so wonderful, with her moaning and the things she said.

God! She was so hot and tight and wonderful.

It was like she knew exactly what I wanted and what I needed. And the things she said, damn, all I have to say is that I will do it again in a heartbeat.

She felt so warm against my chest. Her hair was splayed all over her face while she moved slightly. I guess she was trying to get comfortable.

I looked out the window from the bed and saw the sun starting to set. I guess we should probably get going but I didn't want to.

Kiara continued to move. I guess she was waking up since her breathing hiked up.

"Kiara." I whispered while caressing her face.

She moved again.

"Kiara, sweetheart…" I whispered softly as she answered.

"Mmm?" she was mumbling.

"Kiara, wake up." I said louder.

She slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

She looked beautiful.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked as she rubbed her eyes. She looked so innocent doing this.

"Mmm. What?" she asked. I guess she was confused and thought she was dreaming.

I chuckled softly.

"Are you okay? After what happened?" I asked again. Her eyebrows scrunched together but relaxed.

"Oh…uh…yeah…I'm fine." She said while blushing. She must've remembered.

"You're blushing." I teased.

"No, I'm not." She said defensively.

"Okay." I marveled at her while she sat up and yawned. She stretched her arms high but the cover fell off her breasts. She blushed and quickly tried to cover herself.

I stopped her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"N-nothing…I was…uh…stretching and the thing fell and I tried to…uh…you know." She rambled on and blushed again.

I smiled while I pulled down the cover.

"You don't have to hide yourself from me. You look beautiful." I said as removed her hair from her face and placed it behind her ear.

She was about to protest but I stopped her by kissing her. Her lips were soft against mine and she pressed her body against mine. I felt her breasts against my chest.

I moaned softly at the contact of our skin. She placed her arms on my chest and pushed me slightly.

"What's wrong? Don't you want me?" I asked as she pulled away.

She giggled.

"I _do _want you, Haru but we can't." she said

"Then, what's stopping you?" I asked. Didn't she want me like I wanted her so badly?

"Well, first of all, I'm going to be sore and it's going to hurt since…you know…" She blushed as she said this. "And second of all, it's going to get late and everyone is going to wonder what happened."

"Aww. That's not fair. You gonna make me wait." I pouted playfully.

She kissed me softly and answered.

"Yes, yes I am."

She got out from the bed and stretched. I marveled her naked body and how easily we found our rhythm. But then, a thought hit me. She could've gotten pregnant since we didn't use protection.

"Kiara!" I said worriedly as I sat up.

She turned around, her face filled with worry.

"What? What is it?"

"You…we…I…you…" I couldn't get my words straight as fear filled me. We were in a middle of a war and we couldn't raise a family.

She came around the bed towards me and sat on my lap which was covered by the covers.

"What is it love?" she said calmly.

Finally, I forced the words out of my mouth.

"Pregnant. What if you get pregnant?" I asked fearfully.

She grabbed my hand and rubbed it against her cheek.

"I won't."

"What do you mean, 'you won't' of course you will…we didn't use anything."

"Haru, baby, listen, I'm a water bender and I can only get pregnant when there's a full moon." She explained.

"What?" Now, I was confused.

"Listen, when I went to the North Pole, I went to one of the classes on babies. Apparently, a water bender can only get pregnant on a full moon because our...uh…_liquids _are higher and stronger which makes the...uh…_process _faster. When we aren't under a full moon, the liquids are lower and weaker." She explained.

I felt a rush of relief and laid back down.

"That's a relief."

"Yeah but not quite."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Unfortunately, during the day and night of a full moon, water benders can get a bit…horny and it can be very difficult to not do it. Any touch or affection from beau can set us off and we will literally attack. So, if you don't want any kids, I guess it will be better to not be near me." She said.

I smiled and touched her cheeks.

"But if I want a family."

She blushed.

"I love it when you blush. You look so beautiful." She grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"We should probably get going." She was getting up but I pulled her down onto my chest.

She giggled.

"I don't want to."

"But we have to love." She said as she traced my jaw neck. She tried to get up but I pulled her down.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'll let you go on one condition."

"Let me guess, a kiss."

"Ding, ding, correct, now come here beautiful." I said as I pulled her face down to mine. It was passionate and fiery. I wanted so much more but we had to go. I pulled away.

"Alright you can go." We both got up and got dressed.

"Haru?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen my shirt?" she said. She had her bra on and her skirt and leggings. I was already dressed.

"Let me look." I looked on the floor and under the bed. There it was under the bed crumpled.

"Found it." I yelled as I reached to get it. I got up with the shirt and she reached to get it. I pulled it away from her.

"Hey!" she said.

"Let me." I said. She shrugged and I placed her shirt on top of her but I did it slowly. As I placed it down on her body I kissed her neck, collarbone, and whispered softly.

"You are so beautiful when you're like this." I said. I felt her gasp and I finished placing the shirt. I grabbed her arms and placed it on my neck.

"You are making this harder than it need to be Haru." She said as she looked into my eyes.

"I know. But I make you crazy and you love me." I said wrapping my arms on her waist.

She placed her head on my chest and sighed while I smoothed her hair.

"What would I do without you? I love you so much." I grabbed her chin and lifted it up so I would face her.

"And I you, my love." I kissed her lips softly and sweetly. She smiled against my lips and pulled away. She gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"Let's go." She grabbed my hand and we left the room. The room where I will always remember the day of our love-making.


	13. Zuko

Katara is giving out bowls of rice to everyone.

"Has anyone seen Toph?" She asked.

Yesterday we all slept around a campfire in our sheets but Toph hadn't come back.

Sokka was yawning as he spoke. "I haven't seen her since she stormed off yesterday."

"Should we be worried?" I asked.

"No, it's Toph." Sokka said. He had a point there.

"Maybe she's just exploring the air temple. There are some pretty fun spots to practice earthbending." Haru said as he walked up to my side.

"I think we should go look for her." Katara said, standing up.

At least I wasn't the only one worrying.

"Oh, let her have fun with her rocks. I'm in no rush to have her yelling at us again." Sokka said as he stood up.

"We can go check for her." The Duke said excitedly.

"Yeah, I want to ride that tunnel down to the hall of statues again. It'll work a lot better now that I have fixed my brakes." Teo said as he showed us his brake.

"Be careful, the Duke!" I yelled as they started to run off.

"Don't worry, love. We'll watch over him." Haru said as he hugged me.

"You too." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I will." He said as he kissed me tenderly.

He pulled away and went after the Duke and Teo.

Not long after they left, there was a loud rumbling behind us and we turned to see Toph crawling down the hill of rocks towards us.

"Toph, what happened?" I yelled as we ran to her.

"My feet got burned." She said.

"Oh no, what happened?" Katara yelled.

"I just told you. My feet got burned!"

"I meant how." Katara explained as we worked on her red, blistered feet.

"Well, I kind of went to see Zuko last night."

"You what?"

"Zuko?"

"Ugh!"

"What!"

"I just thought he could be helpful to us and if I talked to him, maybe we can work something out."

"So, he attacked you?" Sokka asked.

"Well, he did and he didn't. It was sort of an accident." She explained.

"But he did firebend at you?" Aang asked.

Toph sighed and said yes.

"See, you trusted Zuko and you got burned...literally!" Sokka exclaimed.

"It's going to take a while for your feet to get better." I explained as we took away the water.

"I wish we could've worked on them sooner." Katara said.

"Yeah, me too." Toph said dejectedly.

"Zuko's clearly too dangerous to be left alone."

"Well, what do you propose we do, Sokka?" I asked.

"We're gonna have to go after him." He answered.

"I hate to go looking for a fight, but you're right. After what he did to Toph, I don't think we have a choice."

I sighed deeply. "You're right." I said.

"He's crafty, but we'll find a way to capture him." Sokka explained as he and Aang picked her up

"Maybe just invite him back here. He's already offered himself up as a prisoner once." Toph said as we started to walk to the fountain.

"Yeah, get him to come back and sat he'll be our prisoner...then we'll jump him and really make him our prisoner. He'll never suspect."

"Really, Sokka?" I asked in disbelief as I followed them to the fountain.

"You are a master of surprise, Sokka." Katara said sarcastically as she followed us.

Aang and Sokka set Toph down on the edge of the fountain.

She sets her feet in the water.

"Ah, that's the stuff. Now, I know how the rest of you guys feel. Not being able to see with your feet stinks."

A few seconds later, a loud explosion hit the ceiling on top us.

Aang and Sokka quickly grabbed Toph as we heard yelling from above us.

"Stop!" It was Zuko. "I don't want you hunting the Avatar anymore. The mission is off. I'm ordering you to stop!"

We all tried avoiding the falling rocks.

"If you keep attacking, I won't pay you!" He groans as he gets pushed. "Alright. I'll pay you double to stop!"

Aang jumps up and creates a strong tornado made of air to hit Combustion Man but he jumps out of the way and yells.

Katara and I jump on the fountain, bending the water to create a tide, we jump with the water and create sharp icicles and aim it at Combustion Man.

We run behind the walls as he aims at us and explosions crack the temple.

"He's going to blast this whole place right off the cliffside!" Toph yells as another explosion hits us.

"I can't step out to waterbend at him without getting blown up!" Katara yells over the explosions.

"And I can't get a good enough angle on him from down here!" I yell as another explosion hits.

"I know how to get a good angle on him!" Sokka exclaimed as he took out his boomerang.

"Alright, buddy, don't fail me now." He aims then throws, the boomerang making a swishing sound as it heads for Combustion Man and hits him perfectly in the third eye before coming back.

"Yeah, boomerang!"

We get out from the safety of the walls only to see Combustion Man getting up.

"Ah, boomerang!" We run back only to hear a loud explosion come from him and a clanking sound as something hits the ground.

We get out seeing that Combustion Man is gone, dead as his metal arm hits the ground.

We see Zuko coming towards us.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but...thanks Zuko." Aang says as we all just stare.

"Hey! What about me? I did the boomerang thing."

"Thank you, Sokka." I say smiling.

"Listen, I know I didn't explain myself very well yesterday. I've been through a lot in the past few years and it's been hard. But I'm realizing that I had to go through all those things to learn the truth. I thought I had lost my honor and that somehow my father could return it to me. But I know now that no one can give you your honor. It's something you earn for yourself by choosing to do what's right. All I want now is to play my part in ending this war and I know my destiny is to help you restore balance to the world."

Wow.

Zuko was being sincere and he sounded so sure of himself, it made me believe in him.

Perhaps he has changed for the better or else he wouldn't have come all the way here to even bother telling us.

He turns to Toph and me and bows respectfully.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you two. It was an accident. Fire can be dangerous and wild. So, as an firebender I need to be more careful and control my bending so I don't hurt people unintentionally."

He really did changed and for the first time I felt sorry for him.

"I think you are suppose to be my firebending teacher. When I first tried to learn fire bending, I burned Katara, and after that, I never wanted to firebend again but now I know you understand how easy it is to hurt the people you love."

Aang steps up to him and bows respectfully.

"I'd like you to teach me."

Zuko bows to him and straightens up, smiling gratefully.

"Thank you! I'm so happy that you've accepted me into your group."

"Not so fast. I still have to ask my friends if it's okay with them. Toph, Kiara, you're the ones that Zuko burned. What do you think?"

Zuko was looking at us, hope in his eyes.

"Go ahead and let him join. It'll give me plenty of time to get back at him burning my feet." She said, pounding her fists.

"Kiara?"

Something in me was telling me he had changed and to give him a chance.

I stared at Zuko who was considerably nervous.

"I'll give him a chance. It's fine." I said.

Gratefulness was in his eyes.

"Sokka?"

"Hey, all I want is to defeat the firelord. If you think this is the way to do it then I'm all for it."

"Katara?" This was the real test. Katara held a real grudge and anger against him.

She stared angrily at Zuko then turned her gaze to Aang, softening her gaze.

"I'll go along with whatever you think is right." There was reluctance in her voice.

"I won't let you down. I promise!" There was gratefulness in his voice.

We all started inside.


	14. The Original Benders

Kiara was leaning in to me as she sat between my legs.

She told me what had happened yesterday with Zuko.

Right now, we were eating and talking as I wrapped my arms around her stomach as she ate.

She was really comfortable sitting like this.

I was too.

"Listen, everybody. I've got some pretty bad news. I've lost my stuff." Zuko announced.

"What stuff?" Kiara asked.

"Don't look at me! I didn't touch your stuff." Toph exclaimed.

"I'm talking about my firebending. It's gone."

Katara busted out laughing and we stared at her.

"I'm sorry. I'm just laughing at the irony. You know, how it would've been nice for us if you've lost your firebending a long time ago."

"What do you mean it's lost?" Kiara asked trying to stop the awkward silence.

"Well, it's not lost. It's just weaker for some reason."

"Maybe you're just not as good as you think you are." Katara said with bitterness in her voice.

Everyone was quiet.

"Ouch." Toph said.

"I bet it's because I changed sides."

"That's ridiculous."

"I don't know." Aang said. "Maybe it isn't. Maybe your firebending comes from rage and you just don't have enough anger to fuel it anymore."

"So, all we need to do is make Zuko angry. Easy enough." Sokka said as he started poking Zuko with a stick.

"Okay! Cut it out! Look! Even, if you're right, I don't want to rely on hate and anger anymore. There has to be another way."

"You're gonna need to learn firebending from a different source. I recommend the original source." Toph explained.

"How's he supposed to do that?" Sokka said. "By jumping into a volcano?"

"No," Toph said. "Zuko needs to go back to whatever the original source of firebending is."

"So, is it jumping into a volcano?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know." Toph began. "For earthbending, the original earthbenders were badgermoles. One day when I was a little, I ran away and hid in a cave. That's where I met them. They were blind just like me so we understood each other. I was able to learn earthbending, not just as a martial arts buts as an extension of my senses. For them, the original earthbenders, it wasn't just about fighting, it was their way of interacting with the world."

"That's amazing, Toph. I learned from the monks but the original airbenders were the sky bison. Maybe you can give me a lesson someday buddy." Aang looked to where Appa was, who was eating hay.

"And for the waterbenders, it was the moon." Kiara said as she stretching her arms and arching her back in front of me.

I looked at her back as she arched her back.

She was arching her back the same way the day we made love.

Images started to run in my head with her moaning and moving against my body.

I shook my head as she settled back into me.

I wrapped my arms around her stomach and kissed her cheek.

"You just gave me a naughty image of you."

I felt her cheeks blush.

"Sorry..." she whispered.

"Well, this doesn't help me. The original firebenders were the dragons and they're extinct." Zuko explained.

"What do you mean? Roku had a dragon and there were plenty of dragons when I was a kid." Aang said.

"Well, there aren't any around anymore okay?" Zuko yelled in frustration.

"Okay, okay, sorry!"

"But maybe there's another way. The first people to learn from the dragons were the ancient sun warriors."

"Sun warriors?" Aang asked. "Well, I know they weren't around when I was a kid."

"Are there any around in secret or something?" Kiara asked.

"No, they died off thousands of years ago but their civilization wasn't too far from where we are now. Maybe we can learn something by poking around their ruins." Zuko answered.

"It's like the monks used to tell me, sometimes the shadows of the past can be felt by the present."

"So, what? Maybe you'll pick up some super-old sun warrior energy just by standing where they stood a thousand years ago." Sokka said.

"More or less." Zuko explained. "Either I find a new way to firebend or the avatar has to find a new teacher."


	15. Quickie

Zuko and Aang have come back from their adventure and were showing us something they learned.

Haru and I were standing with everyone else as he wrapped his arms around shoulders, placing his chin on the top of my head.

"With this technique the dragons showed us, Zuko and I will be unstoppable.

We all clapped.

"Yeah, that's a great dance you two learned there." Sokka pointed out.

"It's not a dance. It's a firebending form." Zuko said to Sokka.

"We'll just tap-dance our way to victory over the firelord." Sokka replied.

We laughed a bit.

"It's a sacred form that happens to be thousands of years old." Zuko pointed out.

"Oh yeah! What's your little form called?" Katara asked.

There was a sheepish look on his face and embarrassment.

"The dancing dragon." He said defeated.

We all laughed.

When we had calmed down, everyone made their way to do their own thing.

I was with Haru as we walked around.

Suddenly, he pulled me gently against him and kissed me tenderly.

He started to pull away until I wrapped my arms around his neck, not bearing for this kiss to end.

He pushed me against a secluded spot where it was dark until my back touched the wall.

His lips trailed to my cheek, ear, jaw and neck.

I moaned and arched as he hit my 'sensitive spot'

He grunted as my pelvis pushed against his.

His hands had gone under my shirt and roamed upwards to my breasts.

He went under my bra and touched my breasts, squeezing gently.

I moan and arch my back to give him more access.

I'm filled with lust and my own hand gone between us and grabbed his erection.

"Kiara..." he growled against my ear.

I whisper in his ears, "I want you inside me."

He groans as my hands pull down his pants.

His hands had gone inside my underwear and touched my opening.

His touch is igniting me, blots of pleasure shooting through my body.

He slips a finger in me and I cry out in pleasure whispering in his ears to go deeper, faster until he pulls out and lifts me up against the wall so I can wrap my legs around him.

His hardness is touching my inner thigh and I'm earning a groan from him.

His hands are against the wall as he eases inside of me.

We're moaning as he enters me and my walls tighten.

We don't have much time so he starts to thrust into me as I follow suit.

Our lips are smothering our moans, groans of pleasure as we go faster and harder, my back thumping against the wall.

Finally, we climax as one as we cum.

He kisses me as he pulls out of me, letting my feet touch the ground.

We're shaking and breathing hard as he fixes his pants and me my shirt and bottoms.

"We should get going." I say as I hug him.

He kisses me long and tender before placing his forehead against mine.

"You're right but perhaps later tonight we can take our time..." he trails off as he kisses my sweet sensitive spot, causing me to push my body against his too fast.

He chuckles near my ear, causing shivers to go down my spine.

"Haru, come on." I say as I pull my neck away from his lips and pull him with me.

"Can't a man enjoy his woman's body?"

"When she's not in a rush." I say as he starts to chase me back to camp.


	16. Relax

Zuko is passing out cups of tea.

He reaches me and I take two for me and Kiara.

Right now, she's tucking the Duke to sleep and is making her way to me.

She sits by me and I give her her cup.

"Thanks." She says to me.

I kiss her softly.

"No one can make tea like uncle but hopefully I learned a thing or two. Would you like to hear uncle's favorite tea joke?" Zuko says to us.

"Sure."

"I like jokes."

"Bring it."

"Okay, well, I can't remember how it starts but the punch line is, '"leaf me alone, I'm bushed"

Everyone just stay quiet.

"Well, its funnier when Uncle tells it."

"Right, maybe that's because he remembers the whole thing." Katara say as we all laugh.

"It's nice to get a chance to relax a little. It hardly ever happens." Toph says as she sighs.

We all talk and relax as Sokka and Zuko talk.

After a while, we all start to feel tired and sleepy.

So, we get into our mats around the fire.

Kiara and I sleep together so I wrap an arm around her waist, pulling her to me.

She snuggles deeper into me and kisses me gently, tenderly.

I tuck her head under my chin.

"Goodnight." I say kissing the top of her head.

"Goodnight." She whispers as she kisses my jaw.

We fall asleep pretty quickly after that.


	17. Family Reunion

Katara, Toph, the Duke and I are up as everyone else is asleep.

"Has anyone seen Sokka or Zuko?" Toph asks as the Duke and I are giving hay to Appa.

"There's a piece of paper." Katara says as Aang makes his way to us.

"What's it say?" I say.

She starts to read, turning the paper this way and that. "Need meat. Gone fishing. Back in a few days. Sokka and Zuko. One more thing, Aang, practice your firebending while I'm gone. Do 20 sets of fire fists and 10 hot squats every time you hear a badger frog croak. Zuko."

Aang yawns and goes back to bed until a badger frog croaks.

He sighs. "Nobody else has homework. 1 hot squats, 2 hot squats, 3 hot squats, 4 hot squats..."

We leave and prepare food when everyone's wakes up.

* * *

Few days later late at night, we hear a loud noise coming in our direction and we all run to see a fire nation ship parked in front of us.

Sokka and Zuko come out of the ship.

"What are you doing in thing?" Katara asks.

"What happened to the war balloon?" I ask.

"It kinda got destroyed." Zuko says calmly.

"Sounds like a crazy fishing trip." Aang replies.

"Did you at least get some good meat?" Toph asks.

"I did. The best meat of all. The meat of friendship and fatherhood."

Suki and some big guy comes out.

"I'm new, what's up everybody?"

Then, Katara's father comes out.

"Dad." There is a longing in her voice.

"Hi, Katara."

"How are you here? What is goin on? Where did you go?" She asked.

"We kind of went to a Fire Nation Prison." Sokka says as they both run to hug their father.

"Seriously, you guys didn't find any meat?" Toph yelled.

"Meat is all you think of?" I say.

"Hello! I want some meat."

"Oh, Toph!" I say laughing.


	18. Separated Again

We all jump up to the sounds of explosions.

Aang is fighting off bombs and the building starts to crumble.

The ceiling falls and I push Kiara on the floor shielding her from the falling debris.

"Watch out!" I hear Zuko and see him shielding Katara.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"Keeping rocks from crushing you."

"Okay, I'm not crushed." She scrambles away while I help Kiara up.

"I'll take that as a thank you."

I run to Toph and help her earth bend an exit for us to escape through.

"What are you doing?" Aang yells to Zuko who's staring out into the open.

"Go ahead! I'll hold them off. I think this is a family meeting."

Zuko runs off and Kiara, Katara and Sokka go to Aang and help grab the leash on Appa to pull him.

"Come on, we've got to get out of here!" Sokka yells as they continue to pull Appa who's resisting.

"I can't get him to go in there. Appa hates tunnels."

"Aang, there's no way we can fly out of here."

"There's no other way." Kiara yells over the explosions.

"We'll have to find a way." Aang says as he drops his hold on Appa.

"We need to split up." Sokka declares and runs to us. "Take the tunnel and get to the stolen airship."

"No." Katara and Kiara say as they run to us.

Kiara hugs me desperately.

"The fire nation can't separate our family again."

"I can't lose you, Haru." Kiara says as she holds me tighter.

My heart is aching because I don't want to be separated from her but we have no choice.

"Kiara," I whisper as I grab her arms gently and pull her back to look into her sad eyes.

"It'll be okay." I say.

"No! It won't! We just found each other. I won't let you go!" Tears fall from her eyes and my own are not far behind.

It tears at me to see her like this but she needs to go so she can help her friends.

"We'll find each other again."

"I want to go with you, Haru." She says softly.

I cup her face and clear away her tears.

"Kiara, your friends need you more than I do. Trust in me and our love that everything will be okay. I'll find you. Trust me." I say, my voice catching.

I feel her pain and desperation as if they were my own.

I don't want to let her go. In fact, I have half a mind to grab her and take her with me so we won't be separated again but I don't.

Her friends need her more than I do.

My time will come.

I know it will.

It always will.

And when that time comes, I won't have to worry about being separated again.

She'll be mine and I'll use every ounce of my being to make sure of that.

"I love you, Kiara. I'm in love with you and I want you with me. So badly but believe me that when this is over, we'll spend all our time together like we want. We won't be separated again. I promise." I say kissing all over her face.

She's crying too but I know she believes me, she trusts me and I won't let her down.

"I'll miss you, Haru." She murmurs.

I smile as my heart aches.

"I'll miss you, Kiara."

I kiss her passionately, cupping her face and pulling her to me.

I put my love and passion and hunger into that kiss and I feel her moan against my lips as she wraps her arms around my neck.

When we need air, we pull back.

"I love you, Haru." She whispers.

"I love you, Kiara." I say as I kiss her one more time and reluctantly pull away.

She hugs me then kisses me and runs off to Appa where everyone is waiting.

I wait until she sits down and they pull off.

She waves to me until she's gone.

I let my tears fall and run into the tunnel my heart aching and crying.

I'll see her again. I know it and when I do, we won't be separated again.


	19. Hope

"Wow, camping. It really seems like old times again, doesn't it?" Aang says as we sit around a campfire and eat.

I miss Haru and I hate that we're forced apart again.

It's not fair.

I hope he's okay.

I know he was staying strong for my sake when we left so I need to be strong for him.

"If you really want it to feel like old times," Zuko says breaking a piece of bread in his hands. "I could uh, chase you around and try to capture you."

We all laugh except for Katara.

"Ha-ha" she says quietly but I hear her.

I don't say anything because I know it's about Zuko.

"To Zuko!" Sokka says as he raises his cup. "Who knew after all those times he tried to snuff us out, today he'd be our hero."

"Hear, hear!" We all say as we make a toast.

Katara doesn't move.

"I'm touched. I don't deserve this."

"No kidding." Katara says as she gets up and walks off.

"What's with her?" Sokka asks.

"I wish I knew." Zuko says as he gets up and follows her.

"What's with him?"

I don't speak up because one this is between Zuko and Katara.

Katara is hurting and angry. She tells me everything because she knows I won't tell anyone.

So, we continue to talk and my mind drifts to Haru.

My heart feels heavy as I think about him and how I miss his smile, his voice, his touch, his personality.

I miss him and my heart grows heavier.

I excuse myself and go to my tent.

I flop down onto my belly and curl on my side.

I miss him so much and it hurts.

It hurts so much and I can't bottle it in anymore.

I cry.

The full sobbing, snot dripping, shoulder shaking sobs.

I love him so much and I need him like I need air.

I need him to be with me because I'm not strong without him.

I'm not strong like he is.

I wanted him here and he's not here and I don't know when I'll see him or if I'll see him again.

Many people have been separated and never saw each other again.

I don't want that but...

No, I won't think that.

I'll believe in Haru.

He's a part of me and I'm part of him.

I'll love him always and I'll suffer because Haru is my drive.

I curl into myself until I have no more tears to shed and my eyelids grow heavy.

Haru is the last thing I think before a dreamless sleep claims me.


	20. Reunited

We're waiting.

I'm waiting.

I already heard that Kiara had to fight with Azula alongside with Katara and Zuko.

Zuko almost didn't make it and Kiara was knocked unconscious so it was up to Katara to save them.

But now, Azula is locked up in a mental institution and the fire lord was locked up in his cell.

I'm with my father with everyone from all four nations are gathered at Fire Nation's palace.

I'm looking around for any sign of Kiara or any of her friends.

It feels like I've been waiting years rather than weeks to have her in my arms once more, this time permanently.

"Dad!" I turn to see Katara and Sokka running to their father, crushing him into a hug.

My heart speeds up but I don't see Kiara.

Where is she?

I look around again but I don't see any sign of her.

I'm starting to worry.

Just as I'm about to ask my dad to help me look for her, I hear someone call my name.

"HARU!"

I turn and my heart practically jumps out of my chest when I see Kiara running towards me.

She's running past the people, pushing everyone as she runs to me.

I'm running also.

She pushes the last person between us and runs full speed into my arms.

She immediately locks her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist, burying her face in my neck.

One of my arms are locked around her waist, crushing her to me.

My other arm is around her shoulders, my hand against the back of her head, burying her deeper into me.

She's crying in my neck, her tears dripping down my shirt.

I close my eyes and press my head to hers and let my own tears fall down her back.

She's here.

She's in my arms, safe and sound.

I'm never letting her go.

She's sobbing and her legs and arms tighten around me so hard, my body is starting to ache but I don't care.

I hold her just as tight, breathing her in, making sure she's in my arms.

People see us and their eyes speak a thousand words.

They understand what I've been through, what we've been through.

I blink back my tears and murmur sweet words in her ear as she calms down.

She's been through a lot.

"I missed you," her voice is muffled against my neck and I hug her tightly.

"Sweetheart, it's over. Finally over." I whisper in her hair.

She lifts up her head to look down at me.

She's still wrapped around me, showing no signs of letting go.

And I don't want her to.

I won't let her go.

She's mine now.

The wind blows her hair and we're gazing into each other's eyes.

My hands are at her waist and her eyes are teary.

"I've missed you, Haru. I didn't..." her voice catches and she looks up into the sky.

My hands are caressing her sides as I wait for her to continue.

She looks down at me, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I didn't think I would survive without you. I didn't think I would see you again. I wasn't strong without you."

"You're stronger than anyone I've ever met."

Her tears fall harder and it attacks my heart.

It hurts me to see her like this.

"Shh," I murmur, my hands moving up and down wher aist. "I'm here,now. I'm here and I'm not letting you go."

She smiles lovingly aat me through her tears nd stares at my lips.

She leans down and kisses me.

I kiss her back.

All of our emotions, all the hurt, thepain, lthe onging, dthe esire, everything is being poured into the kiss.

She tightens her grip on me and I tighten my arms around her waist.

Our lips are moving, our tongues are dancing, and wer'e clutching each desperately like we might disappear.

When we pull away, we smile and I see my father looking at us.

"Kiara," He says.

"Tyro..." she says.

She loves my father deeply and she untangles herself from me and runs hard into his arms.

She crying again and holds him tightly.

He hugs her back.

"It's okay. I'm okay. I had complete faith in you and the Avatar."

She looks up and kisses his cheek.

"You're okay? You're not hurt or anything?" She asks as she wipes her tears.

My dad chuckles and smiles. "We're fine. We're here now."

She smiles up at him until someone calls him and he parts with another hug.

I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her shoulders and pull her to me.

She holds my hands and leans heavily into me.

We don't speak. We're together and that's all that matters.

Everyone is in their corresponding nation but Kiara's with me and that's how I want it.

When Zuko comes out in his royal coronation clothes, everyone claps and cheers.

"Please! The real hero is the Avatar!"

Aang comes out in his amonkclotheing.

Again, cheers and applause erupt and Zuko raises his hand to silence the crowd.

Kiara turns around and hugs my waist, her face against my chest looking at Zuko and Aang.

She 'sholding me tightly and my arms wrap around her just as tightly.

My cheek presses against her hair as I look upon at Zuko and Aang.

"Today, this war is finally over!" C

heers and screams and applause erupt again.

The burden is lifted by words that people have been dying to hear for over a hundred years.

We are no longer going to live in fear and I finally have the opportunity to stay with Kiara.

" I promised my uncle that I would restore honor of the Fire Nation and I will. The road ahead us is challenging, a hundred years of fighting has left the world scarred and divided. But with the Avatar's help, we can get it back on the right path and begin a new era of love and peace."

Zuko gets on his knees and the fire sage walks behind him and raises the crown.

"All Hail Fire Lord Zuko!" He yells as he inserts the crown in his hair.

Everyone yells and cheers and scream with relief and satisfaction.

The war is finally over.

I grab Kiara and twirl her around, my heart overfilled with joy.

She laughs, her hair following behind her as I twirl her around.

I slow down and she locks her legs around my waist, my arms around her waist.

We kiss each other passionately as the cheers continues.

This war is finally over and Kiara is here with me.

What more could I want?


	21. Proposal

At the Jasmine Dragon in Bang Sing Se, Zuko happily serves tea to everyone as his Uncle Iroh plays the Tsungi horn.

Everyone is dressed elegantly in the green clothes.

I'm wearing a white collared green Earth Kingdom dress that hugs my body.

I'm sitting with Haru and we're finally together.

After so long, we're finally together and this time nothing will take him from me.

Not anymore.

"Zuko! Stop moving! You're ruining the moment!" Sokka yells as he paints something.

He shaved his hair and it's back in it's ponytail.

I have a pink rose in my hair.

Haru grabs my hand and I let him lead me outside.

We don't speak.

It's too beautiful and peaceful like this, holding each other with no fear of being separated again.

We share a quiet moment together as we watch the sunset together.

Everything looks so beautiful like this.

Haru turns to me and holds me around my waist.

We share a kiss and when I pull away, I place my head on his chest

"Marry me," He whispers against my ear.

I lift my head up sharply to look at him.

He's joking, right?

As I look into his honest and sincere green eyes, I know he's not joking.

He's serious.

He smiles at me and my heart picks up speed.

"Marry me, Kiara."

He lets go of me for a moment and reaches into his pocket.

He pulls out a necklace.

As he grabs my hand, he places it in my palm and closes my fingers around it.

When he lets go of my hand, I open my palm and gasp.

It's a blue chocker with a light blue hand crafted jewel.

Instead of bearing the symbol of the water tribe, it bears the symbol of the earth kingdom.

Tears come into my eyes as I stare at the bethrothal necklace.

Haru wants to marry me.

His hand cover the necklace and I look up to see his face.

They're filled with affection and love.

"Marry me, Kiara." He says softly as he kneels down on one knee.

Both of his hands are covering my hand that's holding the necklace.

"I'm madly, hopelessly, passionately, irrevocably in love with you. Nothing feels that real without you. I want to learn so much about you. I look at your face and everything falls into place. Nothing seems to matter when I'm with you. You reach somewhere deep inside that makes my body come alive." He's tearing up as he talks.

"You make me come alive. I thought I was never going to marry and have a family of my own. Then, there was you. You came along and everything went from wrong to right. When I heard you for the first time, I knew we were meant to be as one. You're all I think about. You're beautiful, sexy, amazing, wonderful, extravagant. I want to go to bed with you each night. I want to wake up every morning to see your face. I want be there with you. I want to love you, please you, make love to you. I want to give you everything. I want to make you happy, mad, loved, pleasured. I want to fight with you just so we can have hot make up sex afterwards. I want you to be the mother of my children. I want to grow old with you. I want to spend my life with you. I want you to be my wife because you deserve to be looked after. You deserve to be loved and I'm willing to move mountains so I can do the job. Marry me, Kiara because without you, I wouldn't have gained my family back. I wouldn't be the man I am today."

Silent tears fall down his cheeks as he looks up at me, kneeling.

I'm crying.

He's placed his feelings and his devotion out in the open.

He wants me.

He loves me and we have the chance to be together, to start a family together.

We have the freedom we've been dying to have for months.

And deep down in my soul and heart, I want this.

I want him.

I _need_ him.

He's a part of me and I'm a part of him.

It's about time we let the world know.

"Yes," I say, my heart overfilled with joy. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!"

I toss myself to him, knocking him to the ground and I assault him with kisses.

When we gaze into each other's eyes, we see joy, adoration, peace and love.

Lots and lots of love.

I lean down and kiss him passionately, clutching him tightly by his shoulders as his arms snake around my waist.

The war is over, we're reunited again and this time we're going to be married and live the live we always wanted.


End file.
